EnCondiciones
by MarceCullenHale
Summary: Una madrugada en un departamento de Londres, Isabella Swan el visitada por Él, para darle sus buenas noches en condiciones. No soy buena para los summarys ' es mi primer Lemmon


BellaPov

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan o simplemente Bella Swan tengo 20 años. Estudio mi último año en la Universidad de Londres. Tengo dos mejores amigas -& compañeras de piso- Rosalie Y Alice Hale, somos amigas desde el instituto. Las tres estudiamos medicina, solo que Rose se especializara en neurocirugía, Alice en cardiología y yo en pediatría.

Eran las 12:30 am estaba en la sala acostada boca abajo con mis libros & mi Ipad terminando la tarea de Anatomía, mis amigas ya se había ido a sus dormitorios hace más de dos horas, tenía mi Ipod conectado a los parlantes con la música a un volumen bajo.

Por fin había terminado la tarea, estaba guardando mis libros & mi Ipad, cuando una brisa gélida recorrió mi espalda haciendo erizar mi piel & el sonido de la música & la luz de la sala se apagasen, con la única luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas y el traga luz del techo, solo se escuchaba la tenue lluvia caer & el latir desquiciado de mi corazón sabía que… Él estaba aquí.

"Puedo oír el latir acelerado de tu corazón" dijo esa aterciopelada voz y sus labios rozando mi oído, su aliento helado hizo que me estremeciera y soltara todo el aire que hasta ahora había retenido en mis pulmones.

"Sabes lo que acusas en mi" le respondí volteándome para toparme con sus ojos color ámbar & su rebelde pelo cobrizo, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa torcida. "Que haces aquí?" pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero era divertido jugar un poco.

"Pues vine a darte las buenas noches a mi hermosa humana" dijo mi vampiro, s O, mi novio es una criatura sobrenatural, pero es que están sexy, en otra ocasión les contare como lo conocí, pero basta de eso…

Deje de pensar, de respirar solo sentí sus dulces y fríos labios sobre los míos en un beso lleno de amor y deseo su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para penetrar mi boca con su lengua, sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura, los míos fueron a su cuello, mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello sexymente rebelde, capturó de labio inferior con sus dientes haciéndome gemir, convirtiendo el beso en uno salvaje y apasionado, empezamos a caminar mientras el besaba mi cuello, hasta que mi culo choco contra el respaldo del sofá, mi caliente criatura mitológica –cuyo nombre se me había olvidado mencionar que es Edward Cullen- agarro mis muslos & me sentó sobre este, para volver a unir nuestros labios otra vez.

Envolví mis piernas en su cadera acercándonos mas & jadeando cuando nuestros sexos se tocaron por encima de la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarme, asi que lleve mis manos a su camisa & empecé a subirla sintiendo su marcado abdomen & pecho. Cuando saque su camisa que cayó en alguna parte de la sala, Edward saco su lado salvaje que tanto me enloquece rasgándome la camisa de mi pijama quedando con mis pechos libres a su disposición que no tardaron en ser atendidos, haciéndome gemir de puro placer. Mientras mi pecho derecho era besado, lamido, chupando & mordisqueado & el izquierdo era acariciado por su mano, yo me dedique a desabrochar & bajar sus pantalones que él termino de quitar junto son sus zapatos & metiendo mi mano para encontrarme con su grueso y largo miembro que dedique a acariciar de arriba abajo & viceversa sus jadeos de placer haciendo que inundara mi bragas más de lo que ya estaban.

Edward dejo mis pechos para volver a mis labios, sus manos bajaron a mis nalga para sujetarlas & cargándome a una velocidad poco humana hacia mi habitación, me acostó suavemente sobre mi cama quedando encima de mi, bajo sus labios a mi cuello & beso ahí donde se sentía mi pulso acelerado ¡dios quería que me mordiera!

"mmm… Ed…ward!" gemí él seguía bajando dejando besos húmedos y fríos que me volvían loca, llego a mis senos pero solo les dio una pequeña lamia a cada pezón y siguió bajando por mi vientre, beso mi ombligo & despedazo lo último de mi pijama junto con mis bragas, jadee cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con mi clítoris & uno de sus dedos largos se acariciaba mi entrada totalmente mojada por mis jugos.

"Ed… si ah" gemí cuando metió dos dedos en mi, mientras su boca seguía chupando mi clítoris.

"Bella mmm…" susurro Edward sobre mi sexo sentía que estaba a punto de correrme sus dedos salían & entraban en mi a su velocidad vampírica, pero los dedos de Edward detuvieron en seco & los saco llevándoselos a su boca. Jadee en frustración, el subió hasta mi oído donde mordió mi lóbulo. "Sabes exquisito mi pequeña humana" dios amaba que me dijera así "Pero quiero hacerte terminar con mi lengua" dicho esto volvió a mi sexo & adentro su lengua, esta vez si me corrí, en un orgasmo delicioso donde Edward bebió hasta la última gota que salió de mi.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizo posiciono su gran miembro en mi entrada & de una solo estocada enterrándose en mi, llenándome, gemimos al mismo tiempo & empezó una danza de vaivén lentamente, con amor, besándonos & tocándonos, pero yo quería mas.

"Edward… más rudo, mmm… más rápido" dije entrecortadamente

"Estoy para servirte" dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas "tan estrecha… mi amor" llevo su mano a mi pierna & la subió hasta su hombro logrando un ángulo más placentero, sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundar, mis manos en su espalda lo acercaba mas a mi.

"Asi Edward… Oh Dios" empecé a besar su cuello, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el mío dando pequeños mordisco y chupando aquí y allá. Mis paredes se estrechaban cada vez más a su miembro que se sentía a punto de explotar.

"Oh… Edward me voy… a correr" Gemi

"Si mi Bella… yo igual… vente conmigo bebé" dicho eso llevo su mano a mi clítoris e hizo círculos en el, llevándonos a al cielo, gritando el nombre del otro. Cuando nuestra o más bien mi respiración volvió a la normalidad Edward salió de mi & se acostó a mi lado, puse mi cabeza en su frio pecho haciendo círculos imaginarios en él y Edward acariciando mi espalda. Estando asi me estaba relajando, mis ojos ya pesaban hasta que solté un bostezo.

"Duerme mi pequeña humana, yo velare tus sueños" dijo mi vampiro abrazándome mas a el.

Asenti "Buenas noches" dije y volvió a bostezar

El rio y susurro en mi oído "Buenas noches en condiciones" y con una sonrisa caí en brazos de Morfeo, junto al amor de mi existencia.

* * *

Bueno este OS le tenia incompleto desde hace meses pero como empeze a escribir "Venganza Contra Tanya" decidi terminarlo y hacer como una practica para los lemmos que saldran en la historia asi que que les parece?


End file.
